This invention relates to conventional blasting. More specifically, this invention relates to utilizing a radio remote blasting system to fire the electric blasting caps. In conducting such conventional blasting, several methods have been utilized. After drilling holes, placing charges and adding electric blasting caps, connecting wire is run a considerable distance from the blasting site to maintain safety. However, due to the many ways rock can be formed, with fissures and pressure and many other factors, the "fly rock" (small chips of a larger rock that have been propelled through the air due to the force of the explosion) can cause injury and equipment damage, even when large rubber mats are used to control the noise and contain the explosion.
The blaster's job is to use the correct type of explosive substance (slurries, gels, powders, etc.) as well as the correct amount of the type selected to achieve the various desired results (split, crack, shatter, reduce to pebble size stones, etc.). He must then decide, after the previous decisions are made, how many charges to place, how deep the holes must be, where and how many holes need to be drilled to achieve the final results. When this is accomplished, the wires (in series, series-parallel, or parallel) are strung from each of the blasting caps and the entire explosion area is covered with mats or dirt to contain the explosion. Then, after checking continuity of the line with a blaster's ohmeter or galvanometer, the line is connected to an electric blasting device (heretofore operated by the blaster) who then, using a siren or horn, blows a signal to "stand clear" and then pushes the switch, button or plunger, twists the handle or somehow initiates the electronic device that sends sufficient current through the wires to the caps to detonate the explosive. The subject invention is directly related to the blasting method such as previously described.
Another previously known method of blasting involves utilizing a remote control robot to carry the explosives to the blasting site, leave the explosive with a receiver attached and detonate the explosive from a distance using a remote control system as in many model airplane circuits, allowing possible premature detonation caused by random radio signals.
While such a system as previously noted has achieved at least a degree of industry recognition and utilization, room for significant improvement remains.
Several various designs have been advantageously utilized to detonate by a remote means. One such design for underground detonating involves seismic sensors and the use of seismic "waves" at various key frequencies to control the detonation. This method, as mentioned, is designed for long distance underground detonation, more specifically, nuclear explosions.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather among which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior remote systems. Other noteworthy problems may exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that blasting, conventional or remote, done in the past, will admit to worthwhile improvement.